


You Liar

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, braiding, idk if theyre dating here or not who knows, literally that is all, ymirs a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa gets Sasha for braiding practice. Ymir may or may not be pretending to not know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Liar

**Author's Note:**

> wOW ITS NOT MODERN AU WHAT A SURPRISE  
> anyways  
> sorry for the wait between drabbles, i went through a dry spell, and i've been working on some things that aren't quite ready yet!   
> please enjoy uvu  
> (also kate gave me the idea)

“Hey, Sasha!”

Sasha looked over from where she sat with Connie, spoon balanced on her nose.

“Yeah, Christa?”

“I’ll give you my dinner tomorrow if you let me teach Ymir how to braid hair with yours! Mikasa won’t do it, and as if she would, Annie’s is too short.”

She hesitated, weighing the options. Christa sighed, biting her lip.

“Breakfast too.”

Sasha beamed at her, nodding eagerly.

“Yeah! Thanks, Christa! You’re so awesome.”

Christa smiled bitterly at her lap, but brightened when Ymir came back, sitting down beside her. She gave her a sideways look, seeing through the brightness.

“What’s up? You couldn’t have done anything, I was gone for like a minute.”

“No, nothing happened, I just got Sasha to let us use her hair for braiding practice. No big deal.”

Christa looked at Ymir innocently, and she shook her head at her, silently wondering what Christa traded for Sasha to do that.

“Fine, you get your way… I still don’t think braiding is a necessary life skill, though.”

“That’s what you think.”

\------------------------

“Okay, you know your right from your left, right?”

“’Course, Christa, I’m not a kid.”

Sasha snickered softly, enjoying Christa’s soft hands in her hair and their bickering.

“Okay, so put the right one over the middle piece, and then take what was the middle piece and drop the right one. Like this, see?”

Christa demonstrated, and then put the hair back to guide Ymir through it. She sat a little too close to Ymir, and neither of them minded, enjoying the contact.

“And now you put the middle over the left, and bring the left piece in. Pull- gently! Okay, now you start again, put the right one over the middle and take the middle piece, then the middle over the left. And just keep going.”

Christa watched Ymir braid the rest of Sasha’s hair, correcting her when it was needed.

“See? Look, you braided her hair! And it looks really good!”

Ymir sat back on her heels, putting her hand on Christa’s back to support herself with a smile.  

“Yeah, it does!”

Christa undid it, parting Sasha’s hair again.

“Can you do it again, without me?”

Ymir redid it carefully, losing track at some points, and so the end product was a little messed up, but it held together.

“Ymir, that’s great! Hold on, you guys, I need to get some water. Keep practicing!”

Christa left the room, and Sasha twisted around to look at Ymir.

“You did pretty good on that… Are you sure this is your first time braiding hair?”

Ymir simply smiled at her, shrugging.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Sasha turned back around, muttering at her.

“You liar…”

 


End file.
